superpowers_in_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ahura (Marvel Comics)
' Ahura Boltagon', also known as Ahura, is a character from the Marvel franchise. He is an Inhuman who has undergone Terrigenesis multiple times. Many of Ahura's relatives are also Inhumans with superhuman powers, including: *his paternal grandmother, Rynda; *his father, Black Bolt; *his mother, Medusa; *his paternal uncle, Maximus; *his maternal aunt, Crystal; *his maternal first cousin, Luna; *his paternal first cousins once-removed: Gorgon, Karnak, and Triton; *and his paternal second cousins: Alecto, Petras, and Leer. Superhuman Powers Quasi-Sonic Scream: Initially, Ahura possessed a hypersonic scream, and although he has not demonstrated this ability since his infancy, he is still immune to his father's sonic powers. *''Genetic Immunity'' Energy Beams: He can generate destructive energy blasts from his eyes. Force Field Generation: He can project protective energy shields around himself and others. Flight: Ahura can mentally manipulate and harness the unknown particles his brain generates to interact with electrons to create anti-gravitons that enable him to defy gravity and fly. Evil Eye: Ahura's powers later evolved, and he now possesses a powerful, psionic "evil eye" which can instantly kill any creature he stares at. Telepathy and Empathy: Even while still a fetus, he was capable of sensing his surroundings. Ahura is capable of reading minds of other people and animals and is able to sense the presence or approach of other Inhumans and even determine their intentions. It is unclear whether or not he can sense other superhumans or regular humans. *''Zoopathy'' Matter and Energy Manipulation: Ahura can psionically manipulate and alter matter and energy, possibly on a sub-molecular level. He can also shape and form matter at will, allowing him to instantly alter his clothing with ease. Mind Control: Ahura can control the thoughts and actions of others. He was capable of doing this while still a fetus. Astral Vision: He can see the astral projections of others. Enhanced Intelligence and Memory: Even as a child, Ahura was very intelligent and able to recall events from the first minutes following his birth. Power Absorption: Ahura cannot be completely stripped of his powers because he is capable of siphoning them back. He can also absorb the powers of his father, but it is unknown if he can do this with the powers of other people. Splitting of the Soul: Ahura can split his soul to create psychic phantoms. While he can only create four phantoms at once, the future version of himself was able to create an entire army of them. *''Psychic Constructs:'' These psychic projections are able to use psionic weaponry, such as bows and arrows, that can physically damage a target. *''Material Astral Projection:'' Ahura can project his soul self into the world and have a conversation with it like an actual person. **''Body Possession:'' Ahura's phantoms are able to merge with and possess the mind of another to use that being's body as his own. However, this link is two-sided, and if the victim is seriously injured, it can backfire on Ahura. ***''Remote Possession:'' The apparitions which Ahura projects can enable him to control multiple hosts from a good distance away. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Inhumans Category:Marvel Comics Inhumans